


The only witchcraft

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: Othello - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Brabantio here is mostly a mention, F/M, They had a tragic ending but I wanted to see how they started, This couple gives me all the feels tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: In which a soldier discovers that a young maiden would follow him to the ends of the world.





	The only witchcraft

_She loved me for the dangers I had pass’d,_  
And I loved her that she did pity them.   
This only is the witchcraft I have used:   


_William Shakespeare- **“Othello”( Act I Scene 3)**_

Othello has the impression that Desdemona, Brabantio’s daughter, would rather be anywhere but where she is in this very moment.

True, she is beautiful. Beyond beautiful. But her expression seems vacant, as if she is simply trying to get through this whole ordeal of pleasantries with the peoples of Venice.

The only moment when there is a spark of emotion in her eyes is when she is listening to his stories. It is truly strange that he could move her spirit with things that not many would approve for ears like hers.

Then again, Desdemona is far from the soft little girl her father thinks her to be and that Othello himself thought her.  There is a passion, a fire inside her that would have made her an excellent soldier, had she been born a man.

And if he were to admit it, her fire had ignited another within him.  One that burns intensely every time he sees her. One that hurts terribly because he knows that she could never be his, even if she wanted.

(He is not sure that she does want him, beyond his stories. He is not the kind of husband her father would want for her, that for sure.)

She leaves the room and even though he knows he should not do this, he follows her.

He finds her by a window, admiring the Grand Canal. The moonlight that illuminates the room cuts her silhouette and makes her look like one of those delicate greek statues of beautiful maidens that adorn the houses of rich men.

Othello wonders if he should approach her, but in the end he does so, with a strange heaviness in his heart. His soldier’s mind tells him that this is a suicidal mission, that it cannot end well neither for Desdemona, nor for him.  But his heart drowns every other noise, every other thought.

When he is by her side, he notices the tears falling down her cheeks. She has already noticed her presence, but does not even bother to act surprised. No, even in her sadness, there is a warmth  towards him that feels strange to say the least.

“Is there anything that troubles you, _Madonna_ Desdemona?”

“It is strange, it is wondrously strange, _Messer_ Othello.” She manages to reply, as if enraptured by some divine vision. “That your stories would awaken such feelings within me. That I would wish I would not have listened to them, but I would also wish I were a man so I could be one of your soldiers and live all those stories by your side.”

Her words surprise him. Could it be that she meant…?

No. No it cannot be. She’s young, she’s beautiful and he is nothing but an old, plain soldier unfit for games of love and courtship. She would be better off without him.

(Then why the sole idea of being apart from her hurts this much?)

He is about to leave when she speaks.

“If you would happen to know of any… friend of yours who had told you of his love for me, tell him your stories and how to narrate them to me.” And he turns and she is facing him. “For then he would win my heart and I would follow him to the ends of the world.”

This time, she is the one to approach him and when she cups his cheek, he closes his eyes for a moment, a part of him hoping this is not a dream.  When he opens them again, Desdemona is still there with him, smiling despite her previous tears.

And they kiss, not minding if anyone catches them. 

Because no matter what happens, they will have each other until the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Guess which was the first Shakespeare play that I read in proper play format? Why yes that would be Othello. And while I fell instantly in love with Emilia (like seriously she’s badass), recent rereads have made me realize that Desdemona is pretty badass tbh. I mean, she falls in love with Othello thanks to him telling her of his military exploits and adventures, and she WANTS to follow him to a place that was in constant conflict, with the risk of her dying, being kidnapped and sold as a slave, or a large etc. AND SHE DOES IT FOR LOVE. NOW THAT IS HARDCORE MY DUDERINOS AND DUDERINAS.
> 
> \- And of course, knowing what happens in the play (OTHELLO MY DUDE ILY BUT WHY ARE YOU SUCH A LIL SHIT DESDEMONA LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER. YOU BOTH SHOULD HAVE NOTICED WTF WAS HAPPENING AND SHOVED IAGO DOWN A CLIFF) I needed some cute moment between these two. Because of reasons.
> 
> \- Still, there might have been not so subtle references to what is going to happen.
> 
> \- Also a slight reference to Henry V (Othello refering to himself as a soldier unable to follow courtesies, which yes could also be taken as a reference to Richard III), because I am not happy if I don’t add at least one.


End file.
